More Than Meets the Eye
by Mixer18
Summary: A day out with Yusei for one girl in particular leads to some deep thinking about what she's looking for. First story, take what you see.
1. Chapter 1

_Attention to all who are about to read this: my stories are all non-canon and do not follow any specific timeline. All characters and elements presented in the story are respectfully the property of their creators and are only being used for the purpose amusement and/or entertainment._

A peaceful, albeit lazy, atmosphere permeates the New Domino landscape. Leaves can be heard rustling. Sparrows are chirping. Yes, this my friends, would turn out to be an ideal Saturday afternoon. Only one person can be seen walking through the silent splendor. This one person is a girl, between the ages of 11 and 12, with Easter green hair styled to have two elongated pigtails, sporting a light pink outfit designed for the warmer and pleasant months, was on her way to the residence that housed her one of her closest friends. _Let's hope he's home_, the girl thought to herself.

Not even reaching fifteen minutes of travel, the girl reaches her destination. Extending her right hand, she knocked two times and waited. Fifteen seconds later, the door opened up and revealed a man roughly twice her size, donning a night-black muscle shirt, complemented with a curious red emblem, and slightly frayed black jeans. His hair, streaked with goldenrod yellow, was styled in such a way that would make one think the stock market was doing well.

"Hey Yusei," the girl greeted the man. "Luna," Yusei said with a smile, "what brings you here?" Piecing her words together, Luna responds, "I wanted to see if you would accompany me to the flea market. I would ask my brother, but he's…..somewhere else. So, how 'bout it?" "Flea market, huh?" Yusei says, "Ok. Why not? I have nothing else to do." After putting on his signature blue jacket, he says, "Let's go."

After thirty minutes on Yusei's runner, he and Luna reach the New Domino fairgrounds. The sign out front reads: Today & Tomorrow Only: New Domino Bazaar. Anything a person could ever want, it can be found at the bazaar. The pair continued to stand at the entrance while streams of people filed past them in and out. Speaking up, Yusei says, "Well, let's go in." A few steps in, he notices Luna isn't next to him. Backtracking to the entrance, Yusei looks down to see a timid Luna standing in front of him. "What's wrong?" Yusei asks with concern in his voice. With a meek response, she says, "I'm kinda afraid of large crowds. I was hoping there wouldn't be this many people here." Yusei gets a small idea that will work. He turns around, kneels on his right knee, holds out his hands behind him, and says, "Get on."

Cobbling what Yusei has presented for her, the little girl climbs onto his back and was slowly elevated above the crowd. With a trace of contentment in her voice, Luna says, "I feel….tall." Knowing that his idea worked, Yusei retorts, "Good to hear. Now let's go in."

Navigating through the multitudes of people, Yusei and Luna scoured the stands for anything interesting. Everything and anything on sale was being bartered for, from antiques, knick-knacks, toys, movies, to items of legend. All the while Yusei moved to and fro, Luna was beaming all the way to the sun. _He's so strong and gentle at the same time_, she thought. _Maybe I'll try this._ She altered her stance just enough to place her head so that the left side of it was almost touching the right side of Yusei's head. He noticed and asked, "Comfy?" _Absolutely marvelous_, Luna thought to herself. "Yes, I am," she replied. Eventually, the two reached a stand that was run who looked to be no older than thirty. "Welcome, child," the gypsy greeted, "what do you seek today?" Scanning over the table, Luna said, "I'm not entirely sure. Let me think…" She quickly looked over at the next stand, where Yusei was. The gypsy noticed this and asks, "You seem to have a pining for the dark-haired boy over there, do you not?"

Stunned at what the gypsy just told her, Luna tried her best to hide it. "What are you talking about? I don't like Yusei like that, do I?" The gypsy just smirks at Luna. "I have a sixth sense about these kinds of things my child. There is one way to be sure about it." Luna's eyes slightly widened at the gypsy. "How, is it possible?" Reaching under the table, the gypsy pulled out a sleek wooden slab with a ruby heart in the middle. "What is this?" Luna inquired. "This, my child," the gypsy responded, "is an artifact that has paired many a male and female for ages. Now we'll see if it works for you." The artifact was then held up to have Luna in one half of the heart and Yusei in the other. Right after the placement, the heart glowed and pulsated in a neon magenta hue. "Interesting," the gypsy says. Wanting to know everything, Luna says, with a trace of impulsiveness, "Tell me. Tell me." A slight chuckle escapes the gypsy's lips. "Well, whenever the heart glows, it usually means one has affection for the other. As for the pulsation, it signifies a connection between the two. Tell me, what connection do you have with this Yusei?" Luna rolled up her sleeve to show her dragon mark. "Yusei and I are two of the five Signers." Nodding, the gypsy says, "Two of the five Signers, eh? I've heard the stories about them and the Crimson Dragon. Let me ask you: every time you've seen Yusei duel, do you hope he wins?" Taken aback by what she said, Luna answers, "Yes." With a pensive look, the gypsy asks, "Well, what does Yusei mean to you?" After stewing for a few moments, Luna says, "Yusei was the first to show me that anyone can make a difference, no matter where that person comes from. He was able to win the Fortune Cup, despite being raised in the Satellite. He also keeps his friends close at heart, like family." Slightly looking to her right, the gypsy says, "Don't look now, but he's coming this way."

Surprised, Luna looks to see Yusei standing in front of her. He holds out his hand and asks, "Ready to see whatever else is here?" Luna looks out of the corner of her eye to see the gypsy wink at her. "Um, ok Yusei," she responds and places her hand on top of Yusei's. The two spent of the daylight at the bazaar, sampling what the world brought to New Domino. Inside the time they spent with one another, Luna kept thinking about what the gypsy asked. _What does Yusei mean to you? _That question echoed in Luna's mind all day. Every answer she kept coming up with was amplified by the fact that she and Yusei were holding hands. Eventually, the sun began to descend in the sky, telling everyone it was time to leave.

As the crowds slowly receded from the fairgrounds, Luna and Yusei followed suit. As they walked out to Yusei's runner, a voice was heard saying, "Professional-style portraits! One time deal! $15 only!" Feeling intrigued, Luna asked, "Want to get our picture taken, Yusei?" Not wanting to sour the flair floating about, Yusei responded, "Alright then." With the green light given, Luna scampered up to the photographer and asked, "Excuse me, Mr. Photographer? Can you take one of me and my friend?" "No problem, little miss. $15 and we'll get started." Luna scratched together the money and handed it to the photographer. "Alrighty," he said, "little miss, I need you to stand on the X. And you, young man, I want you behind her on the right with your knee on the ground and arm around her shoulders." Yusei and Luna arranged themselves appropriately for the picture. "Ok then," the photographer instructed, "I need you two to look at me. Nice smile…nice smile…right there!" As quickly as it went, it was over in a camera flash. "Little miss, since you paid for the photo, you can choose the finishing touch," the photographer said as the image of Luna and Yusei appeared on a computer screen. "Umm….." Luna thought aloud, "how about this?" She pointed to a paintbrush icon on the screen. "Very well," the photographer answered and clicked on the brush. The printer next to the computer whirred to show that it was constructing the picture. With ninety seconds past, the picture was finished to reveal that it was styled like a masterful painting. After being inserted into a frame, it was handed to Luna. Yusei bent down to her level to see it. "It came out excellent, didn't it?" he asked. Luna simply said, "It sure did."

After thanking the photographer, the two returned to Yusei's runner, only to be interrupted by a soft grumbling. He turned around to see a blushing and nervously smiling Luna. She chuckled, "Looks like I could use something to eat." Before Yusei could respond, he felt a grumbling himself. With a smile, he said, "Me too. What do you say we hit the Silver Corral?" She nodded yes and sure enough, the two sped off to the Silver Corral.

After five minutes of stop-and-go traffic, the two reeled into the parking lot. Once inside, they were bombarded with smells of fresh-baked rolls, sizzling off-the-grill steaks, and sugary pastries. After Yusei had the paying taken care of, they set out to satisfy their hunger. As Luna was about to scoop up some soup, the gypsy's face shimmered onto the surface. _What does Yusei mean to you?_ The reflection asked and faded show Luna's face again. She looked behind her to see Yusei assembling a plate of fried chicken. The girl gulped and said, "I gotta say something." With a few ladles of soup, she walked back to where she and Yusei were seated.

A few minutes passed before Yusei returned with a plate of chicken, baked beans, and a baked potato. Astounded by what was on the table, Luna asked, "Can you really eat all that?" Yusei looked up and responded, "Indeed I can. Of course, back in the Satellite, food was hard to come by. Portions such as these could get anyone whatever they wanted." With his remark understood, Yusei proceeded to rip into the chicken. Luna smiled warmly at him and quietly slurped her soup, while not taking her eyes off him.

One hour at the Silver Corral was enough to fill the stomachs of the two and warm the heart of the Easter green-haired girl. By the time they got back outside, the sun had gone to bed for the night. A gentle spring day also came with a gentle, chilly spring night. Yusei looked down to see his female compatriot shivering a tad. He removed his jacket and put it on Luna. "You'll be warmer with this on," he told her. Now it become clear why Yusei had his jacket everywhere he went: it was thick enough to act as a life-size insulator, but not heavy enough to hinder whoever wore it. "Thank you so much, Yusei," Luna exclaimed. "No sweat. Now then, I should get you home," Yusei said back to her. Once the two were on the red-and-white runner, they zipped off to the Tops.

20 minutes flew by and soon enough, the two reached the penthouse where Luna and her twin brother, Leo, called home. Luna got in before Yusei and made a beeline for the answering machine. Just as Yusei made it inside and shut the door, the machine played back a message left by Leo: _Hey, um Luna, if you're getting this, I won't be back until 11 or midnight. Just letting you know. 'Kay, bye._ With a beep, the machine returned to standby. Luna slowly turned to look at Yusei, who was leaning up against a wall. She walked up to Yusei and asked, "Since Leo will be gone for a while, can you stay and keep me company?" Reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone, Yusei responded, "I can't say no to you, Luna. You know I will. Just let me tell Crow and Jack." He sent out the text saying so and returned the phone to his jacket. He took a few steps forward into the living room and asked, "So, how should we pass the time?" Rummaging through a shelf full of DVDs, Luna said, "I have that covered." She strolled up to Yusei, with a documentary in her right hand and the painting-style portrait in her left. He slowly recited the title, "_Dueling Ultimate_. What's this about?" Luna looks up and says, "This takes an inside look at the history of dueling, where it's heading, and what the future holds for it." Interested in what she said, Yusei says, "Fire it up, Luna. I'll get some popcorn." As Yusei jogged to the kitchen, Luna readied the TV and DVD player. As they were turning on, she looked at the painting imitation of her and Yusei. "_Anything is possible_," she thought and held the picture close to her. She placed the frame on top of the television, and positioned it upright. Yusei began to holler over the popping of the popcorn. "Hey Luna, is everything ready?" With a few swivels to the picture, she answered, "All set Yusei!" The bell on the microwave sounded, signaling the popcorn was ready. "Hot! Hot! Hot," Yusei said as he pulled the popped goodness out. He walked back to find Luna wrapped in a blanket large enough for two. "Well, I figured I should pay you back for letting me use your jacket," she said. All Yusei could do smile at her. After cozying up next to her and being wrapped up, so to speak, Luna started the movie.

2 and ½ hours pass, and the documentary comes to a conclusion. Yusei looks down to a sleepy Luna struggling to stay awake. He stood up and picked her up in a similar fashion to that back in the Fortune Cup. Yusei quietly puts Luna down in her bed and covers her up with the blanket they shared. As he tried to tiptoe out, he heard something that resembled the coo of a dove. "Where are you going, Yusei?" He turns around and responds, "Hello there sleepyhead." Luna extends her hand out to Yusei. "Please don't go," she pleaded, "I need to talk you." Feeling like he can't leave just yet, Yusei sits on the bed and asks, "What about?" The girl looks into his eyes that seem to wash her in a dark ocean blue.

"Well, first off, I want to thank you for spending the day with me. I mean, I know there are many other things you could be doing…." Luna's eyes watched as Yusei's hand made its way to her shoulder. "Perfectly all right Luna," the dragon head bearer began, "to be honest, I've wanted to do something like this for a while now. Considering the Dark Signer mess, you and I never had a chance to be friends under normal circumstances. Besides, I had fun with you today." _He's so considerate_, Luna thought, _I have to say it now._ She took in a deep breath and started. "Yusei, there's something I've been meaning to tell you. While we were at the bazaar, I met this gypsy. She said I had a crush or something on you. Of course, I didn't know the answer then. She did ask another question that could help me find the answer. She asked what you mean to me." Luna took a brief pause, long enough for Yusei to ask, "What's your answer?" She fidgeted with her fingers and began again. "As the day went on, I came up with a lot of answers. In the end, I came up with this: aside from Leo, you're the next person I couldn't bear to lose. You've shown me that anyone can do anything, no matter what the odds are. You managed to bring Kalin down, and defeat the Goodwin brothers. In doing so, you united the city and Satellite. Everything you've done makes you my….hero. If you feel like you can't return my feelings, it would be understandable, seeing as how you might like Akiza. I just thought I'd tell you." The girl took a long exhale and awaited Yusei to speak. After what seemed like an eternity, Yusei said, "I'm touched Luna, honestly. While Akiza and I are yet to be decided, your feelings will not go unanswered. There's something I want to give you." He reached into his jacket and pulled out two identical cards. The girl had a quizzical look on her face. "What are they?" With a warm expression, Yusei answered, "_Forever Connection_. This spell allows one Synchro monster on the field to gain the abilities of another Synchro monster on the field. With two, I can keep one and you can keep the other one. Plus, take a look at art on the card. I think you'll like what you'll see."

Luna took one of the cards and turned it face-up. The art featured Ancient Fairy Dragon surrounded by a periwinkle glow. A closer look in the background revealed a silhouette of…Stardust Dragon. Luna's face formed a smile full of hope. She leapt up and seized Yusei in a bear hug. "This really has been the best day ever. And you made it all possible!" To seal the deal, she gave Yusei a peck on his right temple. Luna released Yusei from her grip, only to have him return the favor by being kissed on her cheek. "All in a day's work Luna. Now you really should be getting to sleep," Yusei told her. As Luna arranged herself on the bed and before Yusei walked out, there was one thing he forgot to mention. "If you and Leo come over tomorrow, I'll take you guys bowling. Are you up for it?" With enthusiasm, the girl responded, "Absolutely!" To that end, Yusei responded with, "See you then." He winked at her, closed the door, and walked away. As Luna fell asleep, she told herself, "Yusei knows how to make everything better."

_This story is one of others I hope to have featuring Yusei and Luna. Just tell me what you want see and I'll spin that tale._


	2. Chapter 2

_Surprise! This is a continuation of my first story, taking place a bit beyond the future depicted in Ep. 154._

Laughs and cheers mixed around in the foyer of Somerset House. Luna had reached the age of 20 and her friends wanted to celebrate. Good times were had by all.

"All right Luna, make a wish and blow out the candles," a cherry female voice instructed as a cake was placed in front of her. The female twin tapped her chin a few times in thought and came up with something.

"I wish I could see _him_ again," the girl wished before blowing out the candles in one breath. "It's been so long." Applause echoed about and thus the cake was sliced and passed around. A few bites into her slice, another girl came up to Luna and handed her a phone, a sign was calling for her.

"Hey, hey, hey," a familiar voice greeted her through the receiver.

"Leo!" she exclaimed amidst the sound of hushing from her friends. "I wasn't expecting you to be calling."

"Yeah, well, I figured I may as well do it while I have time," the male twin explained best he could. "How are you celebrating our birthday?"

"My friends put something together," Luna replied. "What about you?"

"I'm actually calling you while in the middle of timing practice," the rider said over engine sounds. "Can you hear my runner?"

"Loud and clear," the girl confirmed.

"Anyway, I haven't had a chance to celebrate myself, but I know my crew has something in store for me, so I may as well call and ask if you're having a good time," Leo listed.

"That's a yes," the girl chirped. "I hope you do well on your next duel."

"That's what these timing practices are for," he reiterated. "I'll let you go now. Bye!" The phone clicked off and Luna felt relieved knowing her brother wasn't going to forget her, even with all his Turbo Dueling aspirations.

"Was that your brother?" another voice questioned the birthday girl.

"Yep, right in the middle of practice," Luna answered with a nod.

"Can you get me his number?" another voice asked before laughter broke out. She waved it off and the festivities resumed.

* * *

Meanwhile, on a plane en route for London, the person who Luna wanted to see again held a rectangular and wrapped item in his hand.

"Get ready for the surprise of your life," he pondered in his head. "You gave me this before we all went our separate ways, and I think you might want to see it again."

* * *

Back at Somerset House, the cake was devoured and Luna and her friends resorted to winding down the night by watching whatever Turbo Duel(s) airing that night. Lucky them, they found one with Jack Atlas. A chunk of Luna's friends were also fans of Jack Atlas.

"He hasn't changed his attitude much," the female twin commented as she and her friends watched on. "He also looks the same."

"Figures you would know," one of her friends interjected. "You knew him personally."

"Still, you'd think he'd show some of the humility he developed when I knew him," Luna hypothesized. The duel didn't drag on too long, as Jack was able to finish off his opponent in one blow with Red Dragon Archfiend.

"That's what makes him the best: Jack saves the best for last," a girl commented before Luna switched to another channel. Luckily, she came across a not-so-old TV show by the name of _Tosh.0_. It was a hit back in the day. Striking gold twice, it was all in a marathon.

* * *

It was half past ten when the party came to an end. Luna was the last one to leave, as she continued to chat up her friends before they left.

"Okay, see you tomorrow," she told the last girl that was running off into the dark before stepping out into the mild London clime.

"It would've been nice to see an old face today," Luna lamented in her mind, brushing a few strands out of her eyes. "But they all have their own destinies to master." Unbeknownst to her, the person depicted in her wish was running around the London streets, looking for King's College London.

"She's got to be around here somewhere," the person thought as he scampered around. He found it and slowed his pace gradually down.

"It's a nice evening: the moon's full, slight breeze, and crisp air," the female twin compiled mentally. As she wandered around, the person she wished for had found her and was silently walking up to her.

"Excuse me, miss, but could you direct me towards Carnaby Street?" the mystery man asked in a disguised voice.

"Well sure, it's right over there," Luna pointed out before turning around. "But I don't see why you need to know where it is now. Everything's closed for the night, so why even…" Her verbal thought was cut short when she saw that her wish had come true: the man standing before was in a black blazer, a black crewneck, dark dress pants, familiar-looking boots, his hair was styled to look like a black flame with yellow streaks, the eyes were a piercing blue color, and his face had the familiar jagged laser criminal mark.

"Yusei, you're here!" the girl squealed while jumping into his arms and squeezed the living daylights out of him.

"Surprise," he wheezed before the air came rushing back to me.

"What are you doing here?" she quizzed him.

"I'm here for a few days as a speaker at a science conference on behalf of my research team," Yusei explain, brushing the wrinkles out of his blazer. "I also figured I may as well surprise you on your birthday."

"You certainly did," Luna thanked while hugging again lighter than before. "What's in your hand?"

"This? It's your gift," the scientist answered, handing the wrapped item to her. "You can open it now if you like." Not wanting to be rude, the girl took the gift in her hands, tore the wrapping off, and her heart instantly melted when she saw what it was. It was the portrait taken the day she went to that bazaar with Yusei ages ago.

"I remember this," she waxed, trying not to choke up. "I can't believe you did this. Thank you ever so much and from the bottom of my heart." Yusei nodded at her, leaned in, and gave her a small peck right below her right eye.

"One more time," she requested before wrapping her arms around her hero again, washed in the moonlight from above. "This is nice…"

_So what do you think? Cleans up pretty good, doesn't it? The fact that I put this in a birthday scenario comes from me turning over to the same age as Luna in the story over the past weekend. While I have the opportunity, I want to plug a good story also featuring Yusei and Luna that, coincidentally, came out on my birthday: A Well Deserved Reunion. I hope you enjoyed this reanimation of my first story. 'til next time._


End file.
